Bed Hair
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: [One Shot for AkaKuro Week 2k15] "You told me your bed hair goes down when you've sweated enough." Akashi repeated, and poked Kuroko's chest. "Remember?" [Yeah, that's it. Let your imagination go wild. Enjoy] Please READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: This is my third entry for the AkaKuro Week 2015!**

**Welll, apparently, it's AkaKuro Week from April 11-17 and I want to participate in my own little way—yes, exactly, by making One-Shots! Hahahaha! Pray tell me when my other OTPs' Weeks/ Days are and I'll gladly make One Shots for them too! [My OTPs: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KagaKuro, KaIchi, KyouyaxTsuna and more~] Soooo, I hope that you could wait for my other fanfictions' updates since I really wanna make One-Shots for my precious babies. Hahahaha, I promise to update my other filled-with-yumminess Fanfictions soon. **

**Wellll, enjoy~ Even if it's AkaKuro, there will be hints of the other couples.**

**Disclaimer: [Wow, after so many years…] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Bed Hair"**

Due to some circumstances—ugh, let's be straight to the point, due to Akashi's absolute orders, in their Winter Vacation, all the members of Generation of Miracles along with Kuroko, Kagami, Takao and Himuro were invited in one of the Akashi's Villas.

It was a three day, two night vacation in a temple-type of mansion complete every single things one would want. And everything was for free; this was a fact everyone was so overjoyed with. This was also the time when they've realized how great it was to know someone like Akashi Seijuuro.

Well, that was their united thought. We would find out soon if they'll be going home having the same thought about a certain red-head.

Being sophomores wasn't easy for any of them, especially playing basketball and then exams were bombarding them one after another. There were even the forms where they needed to write what their future plans were.

Kuroko yawned as he walked step by step towards the bridge where Akashi asked all of them to meet for their Winter Vacation.

He was so sleepy that he almost wobbled down into the ground until an arm caught him, and pulled him towards someone's chest. "Whoops. What are you doing?"

Sleepily turning his head around, he answered, "I'm still sleepy…" His eyes widened upon seeing Akashi chuckling at him. And as he looked on his waist, he just realized that it was the red-head who had caught him. "…A-Akashi-kun?" He gasped, and struggled to stand up for himself.

Chuckling, the red-head pulled him even closer. "You don't need to be so obvious that you're uncomfortable being with me, Tetsuya."

The teal-head blinked, and turned his head a little to look at the other's expression. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you feeling awkward with me?" Akashi confirmed.

Shaking his head, Kuroko began to stand up by himself by gently pulling away from Akashi's embrace. "No, not at all. I was just thinking that it was so embarrassing to get caught by you."

Akashi, getting a little interested with Kuroko's reasons, prompted, "It seems that I'm a little confused by your vague answer."

"Well, a short person getting caught by another short person is a little—" Kuroko's sentence was cut mid-way when Akashi covered his mouth.

The latter smirked. "Oh, Tetsuya. You always exceed my expectation. But what did I say about mentioning my height?"

The phantom player blinked. "It's dangerous for me?"

Akashi nodded. "Exactly, because I never hesitate to kill a person. Well, if it's you—I think it'll only be a punishment. A _sweet and sinful _punishment." He murmured right beside the other's ear. He smiled in victory when Kuroko's cheeks turned rosy. "But I'm a little surprised. I told you guys to come at nine. I didn't think you'd arrive at eight thirty." He added as he leaned his back against the bridge's railing. Kuroko stood right beside him, and did the same. Their shoulders almost touched.

The teal-head pulled his bag, and dropped it beside Akashi's. "You see, my mother is more excited than I am that she actually woke me up at seven even if our meeting time is nine. I wanted to protest, but with just a single bang of the spoon on a glass made me jolt up. Let's just say, she's a little like you." He explained.

Akashi smiled slightly. "It's good to know I'd get along with my future mother-in-law."

"Yes, exact—Wait, future mother-in-law?" Kuroko repeated, surprised.

Akashi nodded, confidently. "She's your mother. And I'm your lover. It makes sense if I soon call her Mother, as well, right?"

Blushing, the phantom player bit his bottom lip upon having nothing to reply the other.

Akashi huffed in success until something caught his eyes. He turned towards the phantom player and pushed down the latter's bed hair. "…Your bed hair is up." The red-head murmured.

Kuroko touched the tip of a lock of his hair. "My hair is always like that since I was a baby. It'd form bed hair even if I don't too much. Don't worry, it goes down naturally."

Akashi tried pushing it down again. It snapped up again. It was starting to piss him off. "How dare your hair oppose me." He menacingly grunted. "So, it goes down naturally? After how long?"

Kuroko blinked. "An hour. Sometimes, it lasts for half a day." He answered, which made the red-head cringe.

The latter frowned, and faced in front. "Alright, we should stop with this weird topic…Anyway, are you excited for this trip…or was just forced to come?" The red-head asked for verification.

He thought he'd receive silence until the teal-head answered, "No, actually, I _am _a little excited to come. It'll be my first Winter Vacation with friends, after all."

"Friends?" Akashi repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Kuroko faced him, and pinched his cheeks. "Please do be reminded that I am your lover, Akashi-kun, and nothing will ever change that. You're both my friend and lover. If I call you either of the two—it still means the same: you're special to me. So, stop pouting. I will get mad." He threatened.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Akashi's arms instinctively hugged the teal-head. "You are so adorable, I could die now."

"Please don't. I might get featured in the news, and end up too famous for being able to kill Akashi Seijuuro." It was meant as a joke. Well, that was how Akashi interpreted Kuroko's words. He just didn't know if the teal-head was serious to the bone.

Akashi was about to say something when they heard a loud, "KUROKOCCCHHIIII!"

Reflexively, Akashi pulled Kuroko a little to his side. In the process, Akashi also turned, and tried not to smirk in victory when Kise ended up hugging nothing as he fell –face first—against the floor. "Uwaaaahhh! You two are so mean to me!" Kise whined as he tried to wipe the blood away from his dripping nose.

Aomine turned up behind him. "But it isn't that they're mean, Kise. You're just an air-head idiotic moron." He answered before pulling Kise up to his feet. Afterwards, the bluenet and blonde growled on how idiotic, moronic and air-headed either of them was.

"Aomine, you used three synonyms in a sentence. I'm surprised, nanodayo." Midorima commented as he arrived with Takao. Kuroko didn't dare ask why the dark-head was holding two bagpacks while Midorima wasn't holding anything besides a big Hello Kitty stuffed toy.

"What was that, you bastard—" Aomine was starting until another interrupted him,

"You dumbass! Why are you so noisy early in the morning, Ahomine?" Kagami demanded as he grabbed the other's collar in irritation. While in the middle of a fight, Kagami turned towards his 'shadow.' "You, Kuroko! 'Morning!"

Blinking, Kuroko nodded, and slightly smiled. "Good morning, Kagami-kun." Slipping away from Akashi's arms, he approached the other red-head. "Please do let go of Aomine-kun—"

"Tetsu, how kind of y—"

"—I don't want my Winter Vacation guarding both of your coffins in case both of you get killed." Kuroko interrupted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Both aces growled at a certain teal-head.

Kuroko tried to run away, but was too late when Kagami grabbed him and messed his hair. "Your damn bed hair is up again!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh, I know that look, ssu." Kise commented to the newcomers, Murasakibara and Himuro. "Akashicchi's ready to kill someone—"

"Ryouta."

With just a single word, the blonde stiffened. "Y-YES?" He gasped in fright.

Akashi's eyes darkened as he watched Kagami and Kuroko arguing about the latter's bed hair. Huffing, he turned towards the others beside him. "Do tell me who invited Taiga over."

They glanced at one another.

He took removed his sunglasses, which was on top of his head, and single-handedly snapped them into pieces. "Answer me."

"Before you kill anyone!" Takao exclaimed. "I just want to say that it was Kuroko who invited Kagami over." He was trembling while saying these sentence word by word.

The Hawk Eye owner was ready to get pulped when Akashi just smirked. "Is that so? I see." He murmured.

Takao exaggeratedly fell into Midorima's arms. "Shin-chan, I thought I'd get killed!"

He received a smack on the head. "Idiot, nanodayo. As if."

"Eeeeeh? Does that mean you'd knew that he wouldn't kill me that's why you let me speak? Waaah, Shin-chan, I'm touched—"

"No, actually. What I meant was that Akashi doesn't kill anyone when in public. I dunno what'll happen once we arrive in his villa, nanodayo." Midorima elaborated, which made a certain Takao Kazunari go into a corner and pray sincerely towards God and ask for eight more lives especially considering that he's hanging out with the Generation of Miracles for three days and two nights.

"Everyone, cut it out. Our service has arrived." Akashi ordered as he took hold of one of Kuroko's hands, and glared at another red-head.

"Eh? What service do you mean, Akashi-san—Um, don't say…" Himuro trailed off upon seeing the car that stopped in front of them.

"Wooowww, Akachin! It'll be my first time to ride a limousine~" Murasakibara exclaimed.

With the others' jaws hanging open, Akashi pulled Kuroko towards the seats behind the driver while Midorima sat on the far back, pulling a bewildered Takao with him.

Let's just say it took them minutes before everyone moved on from the fact that they were riding a thirty-seater limousine towards a villa that was almost as big as a whole village.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi.

The latter gazed back at the teal-head. "Yes, Tetsuya?"

The said guy blinked. "I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"Never mess with an Akashi." He mumbled.

This made Akashi chuckle. "Oh my, Tetsuya. Do be reminded that soon enough you'll be an Akashi too."

The others didn't like how that statement fueled up a bad aura in Kuroko. They swore that they could almost hear a bad Kuroko behind that poker face laughing with a scary, "Hihihihihihihihi!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

It was almost dinner, and most of them were in the hot spring and were having glasses of wine. Well, except for two certain individuals. Akashi looked around upon arriving in the dining room and finding it empty. "Has anyone seen them?"

The servants glanced at one another, and the main servant of the manor answered, "They're in the hot spring and having glasses of wine…"

He turned. "I see, then if you need me, I'll be in the hot spring and—"

"Um, Akashi-sama, there's an exception, though." The main servant interrupted.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think I didn't see the guy who you're usually with. He suddenly disappeared. What's his name again—Ah, Kuroko-kun." She stated.

Smirking, the red-head nodded. "I see. That's just like him. If you need me, I'll be in the study room, where I'm sure he's in. Thank you, you may resume your work now."

Smiling, the servants bowed and said in unison, "Thank you, you master. Enjoy your stay."

When they have made sure he was out of hearing area, some began to murmur, "Have you noticed how Akashi-sama has changed?"

Another agreed. "I agree. The last time he visited, he was so cold and aloof that everyone was afraid to approach him. For years, he has been like that."

"But this time, it feels like he's friendlier and more open. Like he has found his inner peace?"

"That's true! Did you see his smile when we greeted him when they arrived? It was so charming. And the way he chuckled when the one named Kuroko-kun said something was so refreshing to see, too."

"Now that you mentioned it, those two seem close. Akashi-sama suddenly changed his plans when he heard that the other wasn't with the others. They were together most of the time, as well. Like bonded together?"

The main servant chuckled. "That is Kuroko Tetsuya, people. Haven't you heard? He's the person who defeated Akashi-sama in their basketball competition. It seemed Kuroko-kun's purpose the whole time was to change Akashi-sama into his old self. He succeeded. This Akashi-sama is the real Akashi-sama after all."

"Oooohhh, young love!" They squealed.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Smiling with their servants' comments, Akashi twisted the door knob and entered the study room, or the villa's library, in his view, anyway. "Tetsuya, are you in here?"

Something moved from behind the mountain of books in the floor. Blinking, the red-head approached it, and found Kuroko seated behind the pile of books while reading a mystery book. "There you are." Akashi murmured before sitting beside the teal-head, and grabbing another book. "The book you're reading…"

The blue-head blinked. "It's entitled: 'Rise in Hell.'"

Akashi smiled as he began to read as well. "It's my favorite book among all. How did you find it? I'm pretty sure I've hidden that in a secret cabinet in this room."

Kuroko caressed the book's cover. "I was looking around when I saw the cabinet hidden behind the boring history books. Curiosity got over me and looked what's inside. I ended up reading the top secret book inside."

"It's filled with darkness, hatred, war and hell. I could say that it won't suit your taste. That book is somehow like my dark self." The red-head admitted.

"Something different once in awhile is also alright, I shall say." Kuroko answered as he continued reading. "What brought you here? The others are in the hot spring."

Akashi shook his head. "I'm not into hot springs."

Kuroko blinked, and turned towards the red-head. "Then, why did you bring us here?"

Akashi smirked, and poked Kuroko's nose. "If I wanted to have a vacation with you guys, I wouldn't choose such a big villa, Tetsuya. If I only wanted to see us all together and have a little reunion, then our mansion is surely big enough. But that mansion contains every single individual I despise. I don't want you to get involved in case I and father fight again upon me choosing you."

Kuroko looked at the book on his lap. "You didn't need to choose me. I don't like to cause you—" He was interrupted when Akashi knelt in front of him, and captured his lips. "Nnnhhh, Akashi-kun…" He gasped.

The latter gently placed their books a foot away. "Your bed hair is still up." He stated as he kissed Kuroko's hair.

The teal-head nodded. "It's more stubborn on cold days."

"But does it go down when you've sweated?" The red-head mumbled.

Kuroko unconsciously wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck. "…I believe so."

Akashi teased the other by talking, and tickling Kuroko's ear. "I was so jealous of Kagami earlier than I almost lost control."

"Akashi-kun, like I said—"

"I know, I can feel your words' sincerity." Akashi intervened as he trailed a finger on Kuroko's neck. "Or should I say, I could see by your current expression?" He murmured with a teasing tone before slowly unbuttoning the other's shirt, and unzipping Kuroko's pants.

"B-But, Akashi-kun, it's almost dinner—"

Akashi glared at Kuroko. "Do you think I'll stop after you've turned me on?"

The latter blinked. "When did I even turn you—Ahhnnnn…"

"You told me your bed hair goes down when you've sweated enough." Akashi repeated, and poked Kuroko's chest. "Remember?"

"I did say that, but—"

"Too late." Akashi said before lifting one of the blue-head's legs up, and leaning down to pull Kuroko's head, and kiss the latter roughly.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The next morning…

Takao laughed when Midorima tried to grab him, but he ended up dodging the latter. "No way~ Shin-chan. You're not gonna wear your eyeglasses for today, like we've dared last night."

Midorima frowned. "I did say that, but I really can't see without them, nanodayo. Now, give them back, nanodayo."

Takao smirked, and shaking his head. "I'll ask Akashi to go hide it. I'm sure he'll agree."

Pouting, the green-head took a turn and jumped into the dark-head. Caught off guard, Takao fell, dragging the other with him. _Crack!_

Midorima frowned. "Were those my eyeglasses?"

"WAAAAHHHH! Shin-chan, I'm sorrrryyyyy!" Takao cried when Midorima began to pull his hair in irritation.

Kise chuckled, and jumped into Aomine's back. "Piggyback ride me, Aominecchi."

"No way, you dumbass."

The blonde pouted, and pretended like he'd cry soon enough. "You're so mean and cold to me. Sometimes, I wonder if you're really into me. I-I-I'll go call Kasamatsu-senpai now—"

The copycat gasped in surprise when Aomine suddenly carried him bridal style. "A-Aominecchi?"

The bluenet smirked before walking towards the doors going towards the shower room. "I told you never say that name in my face. Doubting me? Lemme show me how much I'm into you."

"B-But, why the shower room?"

Aomine laughed evilly. "You darn know why."

This answer made the blonde blush, and whining, "AOMINECCHI, IT'S STILL EARRRLLLYYY!"

"Muro-chin, I'm hung—"

Himuro quickly took out a bag of chips. "Don't overeat, it's not good."

"Waah~ Yay~ But I want something to drink—"

The dark-head took out a pack of strawberry juice. "Your favorite. It's almost breakfast, don't eat it in one go."

Eyes sparkling, Murasakibara nodded, and hugged his partner tightly. "Yooouuu're the best!"

Kagami frowned as he watched the three couples surrounding him. "…Ok, this is awkward." He mumbled upon realizing that he was the only person without a partner. "Oh, by the way, where are—"

Just in time, two individuals have stepped downstairs.

Aomine and Kagami couldn't help laughing so loud. "Even your hairs are compatible!" Aomine gasped.

"Oi, Kuroko, are you a Super Saiyan or something?" Kagami growled.

Chuckling along, Kise handed the two a circular mirror. The two blinked upon seeing how bad their bed hairs were.

Kuroko eyed Akashi. "You look like a monkey."

"Shut up, Super Saiyan." Akashi snapped.

"Damn it, did you two even try getting those down?" Kagami grunted.

"Which?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima frowned. "What do you mean which?"

"..Well…"

Takao laughed. "What were the options you were thinking of, Kuroko?"

"Well, truth be told, it could be this." Kuroko pointed his bed hair.

"Or this." Akashi finished by pointing somewhere down.

Kagami , Takao and Aomine began to laugh in the background as some just frowned in confusion.

"Somewhere down. It can start either letter 'c' or 'd'. Both end with 'k.'" Kuroko and Akashi hinted.

Finally, the whole villa was filled with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I can be such a pervert. Hahahaha!**

**This one's for the third day! Hope you liked it! The fourth one is coming soon! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
